


In Which Someone’s Feminine Looks Aren’t Fake After All

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [19]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Hiko woke to the sound of his young disciple screaming. “What’s all the fuss? You could wake the dead with that noise!”

“Blood,” Kenshin stuttered.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen gallons of it already.” Hiko was about to go back to sleep when he noticed exactly where the blood was located. “Oh. Well, this might be problematic.”

Kenshin looked as if he—no, she—was about to faint.

“I suppose your parents never explained to you about the facts of life.” Hiko sighed as Kenshin shook her head wordlessly. “Lovely.” Hiko sighed again. “Well, for starters, you’re a girl.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by, of all things, a Sano x Kenshin dojinshi where Kenshin gets pregnant. I wish I were making that up.


End file.
